Carrier aggregation (CA) is a technique for providing increased bandwidth in wireless communications (for example, between a mobile user device and a network). In a typical network, a single communications channel (also referred to as a component carrier or component band) can have a bandwidth of 1.4-20 MHz. Aggregation of five component bands can provide a CA bandwidth of up to 100 MHz.